Wreckords of Minecraftia
by CodeNickTehNinja
Summary: This is a semi-sequel to Herobrine's Revenge by ninjamaster01. Check it out or this won't make this sense. I don't own Herobrine's Revenge. ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINJAMASTER01 FOR MAKING HEROBRINE'S REVENGE, BUT I'M WRITING A SEMI-SEQUEL ABOUT MY CHARACTER. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM IN BETWEEN HEROBRINE'S REVENGE AND SUCKED INTO REALITY.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, IT'S CODENICKTEHNINJA HERE. And I bring you a minecraft story. Why? Because 1. I am obsessed with MC, 2. My Witch's House story hurts my brain…. . **

**Anyway, this is a semi-sequel to ninjamaster01's Herobrine's Revenge. Read that or you will NOT UNDERSTAND THE MAIN CHARACTER AT ALLLLLZZZZZZ…. This is a story explaining what goes on with PURELY my character, and NO ONE ELSE IN THE SERIES afterwards. It plays a big part, cause there are a few new peoplez in the sequel you will not know without READING THISSSSSSS…..**

**Without further ado, the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Minecraft? No. Or I would make combat knives and various violent weapons be in the game… D: PS: I don't known Herobrine's Revenge at all.**

**PROLOGUE**

Our story begins as a 17 year old speeds through the jungle worried out of his mind. He's a guy. His name is Ninja.

~Ninja~

'_I'm sorry gr8job, Wolf, Eagle….. iEcho… I need to do this…' _I thought.

I sprinted through the jungle, avoiding various obstacles. Stray blocks of leaves, blocks of jungle wood that stuck out, all kinds of stuff. I had taken one backpack of supplies from the storage tent. This included 2 stacks of 64 bread, my favorite Diamond Axe, now enchanted with Fire Aspect II and Sharpness V, a spare iron sword, a pickaxe, a shovel, and a change of clothes.

I headed out hoping to get away from the search party.

'_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry….' _I thought as I continued to sprint, until I bumped into a strange figure. I gasped slightly at the sight. He was a skeleton in a purple coat. He had a Diamond Scythe (Hoe) strapped to his waist.

'_What the..'_

~iEcho~

"Ninja! Ninja where are you?!" I screamed. Ninja had stolen a bag of supplies and left without a word to anyone. When gr8job found it, he got me Eagle and Wolf and reported it to Sky. Sky immediately sent us out to find him with a few other recruits.

Where he could have gone, we didn't know.

"Ninja…." I muttered as I ran. My best friend.

~Ninja~

Okay, Plan #1: Bail.

Plan #2: Say hello.

My idiotic thoughts brought me to Plan #2. Luckily, it was the right decision.

"Erm… Hi?"

"Watch where you going! Idiot!" it, er, he screamed at me.

"Hey! Shut up! That stupid purple cloak, thingy, is kinda hard to see at night. Besides, I'm kinda on the run here!" I yelled back.

"On the run, huh? Sounds familiar. I ran away from home once, too…" he said.

"Let's together," I suggested.

"Oh I got a friend already, we live in a cottage we built down that river. You're welcome stay," he said.

"Cool!" I said.

With that, I followed the skeleton thing off towards his home.

**A/N: I know the prologue was short, but 1. IT'S A FRIKKIN' PROLOGUE 2. I'M TIRED 3. I HAVE TO EAT 4. NAG NAG NAG**

**Bye, lol**

**~Nick**


	2. Chapter 1: Rick

**A/N: So I finished eating dinner and I'm still feeling inspired, so here comes Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1**

RICK

~Ninja~

I followed the skeleton, who introduced himself as Rick, through the jungle. On our way however, several skeletons had ambushed us. Rick pulled out his sword, saying "I'll handle this. You aren't equipped with any wea-" before he could finish, I lit my eyes bright green and tore off the heads of each one before you could say "N". I then proceeded to grab each skull and chuck them into the river.

Rick stared at me in shock. "How in the blue nether did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, erm… Heh, I'll explain it later," I said.

He pulled out two boats and handed one to me, using them we crossed the river towards his home.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," he said.

I paused. I then began my tale. "I used to be a miner, and a loaner. I was alone, and wandered around a lot. I lived in caves and moved on often. I had eventually gone to the nether to gather supplies and **(A/N in the middle: I'm not going to put this part in because it's too long and his backstory from here is explained in Herobrine's Revenge)**"

Rick looked a little surprised by the whole demon thing, but he was relatively okay with it. In fact, he thought it was pretty cool.

"Dayum, it must be fun to be a demon. And your dad is the frikkin' son of the god of Fire, Destruction, Death, and all sorts of creepy crap? THAT'S SO AAAAWWWWWEEESSSOOOOOOOOOM,,,,EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!" he screamed.

"Crap! Dude! Shut up!" I screamed as I head butted him.

I was starting to wonder if travelling with Rick was a good idea.

***timeskip***

We eventually reached a large creeper crater with pieces of wood still floating in the air.

"Wow, whoever had that accident is not gonna be happy," I said jokingly. Rick glared at me.

"THAT'S MY COTTAGE!" he screamed right in my ear.

"WAIT WHAT?!" I screamed right back.

We both ran over into the middle of the crater and found a chest. I opened the chest that had an Enchanted Book in it. But it didn't have the strap. I read the cover.

"It's a written book titled 'READ FOR YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE'" I said in a sad tone.

Rick seemed to have a giant inward panic attack after that. "WHAT?!" He grabbed the book and yanked it out of my hands.

He cleared his, er, lack of a throat, and began to read: _"Dear Rick,_

_If you wanna see your buddy again, you better come to Mt. TallWind, tonight, and give me the crystal you found yesterday. If you don't, I'll frikkin' rip your friend's FACE OFF!_

_Like a boss,_

_Larry"_

"What the nether kinda crystal is he talkin' about?!" I asked.

"It's this thingy, that gives you power or somethin'!" he screamed, before sighing.

"Okay listen closely, in my town, there was a legend about different coloured crystals for a chosen bunch of people who all needed to be united with their crystals. These chosen few were supposed to be a group of heroes with mastery over the certain supposedly differently typed power crystals. The only way for them to activate is if all the heroes are united each with their own crystal. A couple months ago, I found a crystal that was bright purple. Tons of people started talking about how it looked just like the one in the ancient texts. Me and Dave made a run for it, built the cottage, and stayed in it. Before that, someone threw FRIKKIN' acid at me, and it burned me and turned me into this skeleton thing. Supposedly, the purple crystal is the crystal of power, and this Larry guy thinks he's the one chosen to use it, because he's got the most brawn out of everyone in that town. But he's got little to no brains," he said.

Well that totally wasn't a lot to process. One focus though at the moment. It seemed we had to save his friend.

"Let's go save Dave, then," I said.

"You'd really help me do that?" he asked.

"I've uh… Been in your place before. Now let's go!" I semi-yelled at him.

So we ran off in the direction of the mountain. Rick led me through the dense forests we had to go through to get there.

'_How do I always start an adventure five seconds after I get away from a different one?' _was my last thought before we went running.

**A/N: That may not have made sense that much, but like I said earlier, I'm tired. **


	3. Chapter 2: Dave

**A/N: Really? No one reads? Really? COME ON IT'S MY FIRST FIC ON MINECCRAAAFFZZZ. BUT I UPDATED ANYWAY JUST INCASE…**

**Chapter 2**

**Dave**

**~Ninja~**

"RRUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!" I screamed. Rick followed me along with Dave.

"Rick you are the most retarded person on this frikkin' planet!" Dave shouted.

"I FRIKKIN' AGREE!" I shouted towards him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T BALANCE MY SELF VERY WELL!" Rick screamed back.

"You had one frikkin' job! HAND HIM THE DUD CRYSTAL!"

Before he could respond, the guards continued to chase along with Larry himself.

"So Dave! We can't keep talking about Rick's retardation all day! Tell me about yourself as WE RUN AWAY!"

Dave started speaking. "Well, my story is basically the same as Rick's! We were both born and raised in a village of griefers! We thrived there until Rick found the crystal!"

Well that made sense.

Rick found a button, and before we could protest, we _pushed it! _I heard a loud explosion, there was ringing in my ears as me Rick and Dave fell and fell into a giant hole with a waterfall, sliding down into the dark cave.

~Sen~

I saw three humans fall through the waterfall, unconscious, into my home. Now what was I to do with them? One of them wasn't even human. He was a skeleton.

"Brothers…" I said. 4 creepers came out. They walked up and were about to explode on the humans but I quickly stopped them. "No… We will keep them safe for now…"

~?~

I watched them from afar with eyes shining brightly.

'_This boy is the one who freed them and allowed Sky to kill me. To even get close.' _I thought.

"Ah, my servant. Please go take care of our little guests…" I said.

"Of course…. Master," said the figure with his black glasses and curly brown hair.

~iEcho~

I was in Ninja's tent looking through some of his things. What I found surprised me very much. It was a journal.

"_Entry 1_

_I just noticed it. Lately, I've been waking up in spots I didn't sleep in. I once woke up with a budder knife in my hand right next to iEcho. I had a bow in my hand with a arrow lying on the floor next to it in gr8job's room. I'm starting to wonder if this new power is taking hold of me. I have to leave until I can learn to control it. I'm going to ja;woeia s;dwowoalsidkf lxkamdmiow in a few days if this doesn't stop."_

"Ninja…"

~Rick~

I get that feeling I'm not alone. But honestly, I couldn't tell if I had that feeling right then. Everything was fuzzy. It felt like I was dreaming. I probably was, I saw a guy covered in green slop trying to help me. 'SUP WITH THAT? Anyway, I didn't know this very creeper was gonna be one of my best friends eventually.

Everything blurred out, and then I was somewhere else. I was just in a space full of blackness. As I continued to walk though, I saw blood. Lots and lots of blood. I saw Dave, and some guy I didn't recognize, he was wearing rags and drapes made of dirty wool. I saw a creeper, who had arms and legs and had a body that was just like a human's. At the front, I saw a man with a dirty and bloody teal blue shirt. He had blue jeans and gray shoes. Bowing down before him was Ninja.

"What the-"

**FLASH!**

I was in a different place again now. I was in a room full of netherbrick. A man with pale skin and black hair and a suit was sitting on a small throne. Speaking to him was Ninja. I picked up bits of their conversation.

From Ninja, I heard "Dad…..Help…Powers….Destroy….Friends…."

From his supposed dad, I heard

"Control….Understand….Run…..Train…."

Then everything went black.

**A/N: So this chapter was a bit confusing. It's just kinda the stress getting to me. My brother is leaving the house and I won't see him for three years. **

**Bye!**

**~Nick**


	4. Chapter 3: Sen

**A/N: And I'm back. Hey, ninjamaster. Would you mind helping me out? No one reads this story except you in case if you haven't noticed. I was wondering if you could mention it in your next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sen**

~Dave~

Y'know, that funny feeling like you're being watched? It's a creepy one. And…. At this point in time… I was kinda havin' it. I mean, after all, a certain person covered in green gloop and gunpowder was helpin' me.

In the end, we all woke up. Me, Rick, and Ninja. What we saw, was that certain person.

He was standing at furnace cooking porkchops.

'_What's he doing with all that sulphur and creeper skin covering him? And the green gloop? What's with that?!' _I thought. Then he turned around.

"Oh, hey. You're awake!"

~?~

'_It's not time for me to reveal myself to them yet…. Perhaps I will send a certain entity I was hoping to test now,' _I thought as I watched the four closely. _'I feel a strong amount of power in each of them. Especially the boy who calls himself Ninja.' _

~Ninja~

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU?!" I immediately screamed at the sight of him. He was some sort of, creeper caveman human thingamajiggy… Like…. What the actual nether!

I decided it was best to go with plan #1 of the hour. BAIL.

I immediately leaped out of bed, ran to the furnace, grabbed the porkchops, stuffed them in my backpack and tried to run. Before my legs gave way and I fell and hit my head on the cave wall. _'Stupidity…' _was my last thought before humiliation came as the creeper thingy slid a _cake _under my face to break my fall.

"MUUUURRRRRPHHHH!"

"I'm Sen by the way," he said.

"MURRRRPH!" I shrieked before stuffing my face out of the cake and yelling at the top of my lungs "I DIDN'T EVEN ASK!"

Rick immediately ran over and held my arms before I could charge at him. My eyes slightly tinted red, which I noticed, as I stopped. _'Not this again….' _I thought. I thought I stopped doing that!

'_Is my power really that overwhelming? Is it taking hold of me again?'_

~iEcho~

'_This has been happening to Ninja? He's been losing control? Wait…' _

**FLASHBACK**

_I watched as Ninja sliced through all the mobs, allowing me and Eagle tons of room. He did not let a single one of them get within ten blocks of us. However, when he sliced one of the mutant zombie pigmen, I saw him tap his finger on Ninja's chest. I thought I saw something tiny etch it's way inside. _

**END FLASHBACK**

'_Could it have been…'_

"iEcho? iEcho?" I heard a voice softly calling me.

I instantly recognized the voice to belong to Jason as he came closer. He walked into the tent.

"What is it Jason?" I asked.

"Well, um… Uh… I was just wondering if… You… Would… Well… We're packing up for CubeCity soon, and well… um…. I was just wondering if you wanted t-to come with me to th-that uh.. Restaurant that opened up there recently," he said with many stammers and pauses.

I was shocked by this question, but I had liked Jason for quite some time. I just didn't believe he felt the same towards me, and now here he was stammering, nervous, probably sweating (as I couldn't really see through his helmet) and all over me.

"Uh…. O-okay…" I stammered.

This was enough for me to forget about Ninja. I had my closure.

~gr8job9~

I walked into Ninja's tent shortly after I saw iEcho walk out with a big smile on her face next to Jason.

'_At least one of us has something to be happy about,'_ I thought.

I headed into the tent and made sure no one was watching. Then, I saw an open book on the sleeping bag. I picked it up. It was open to the third page. It read:

"_Entry 3_

_It really is starting to get worse. What happens if I kill one of my friends? What's happening to me? I have to stop this. I'll wait it out. If this doesn't stop soon, I _will _leave. I'll have to escape before anyone can be hurt. I can only pray that this thing stops soon. I can't just leave them._

_-Ninja"_

Curious, I read on, and many things were discovered about him that told me many things about the reason he left.

**A/N: There it's done. Now I just wish there was more than 2 PEOPLE READING IT! But anyway, this chapter was more about the conclusion of iEcho's closure, and the beginning of gr8job's. And now, we are left with this mystery. Who the hell is this minion? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER ON**

**Wreckords of Minecraftia.**

**© Copyright CodeNickTehNinja**


	5. Chapter 4: Metscatcher

**A/N: Well here it is. Here's the next chapter. This chapter, Ninja is traumatized by something he will never, ever, forget.**

**Chapter 4**

**Metscatcher**

~Ninja~

As we slept, we heard a rumbling outside.

Rick ran over to me and slapped me in the fac.

"Dude! WAKE UP! THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE!" Rick screamed.

I immediately jumped out and grabbed my axe. I saw Dave drawing out a small budder knife, and Rick had his hoe in his hand. Sen was also carrying a creeper sword.

We all ran outside and were greeted by someone blasting at the cave while laughing maniacally. The terrifying part was the fact he looked _just like me. _The only difference was rather than a red T in front, he had a red M, and rather than a red N at the back, he had a red C.

When he saw us, he spoke like he was insane.

"Hello, me!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked. _'Me? What's he talking about?'_

"Aww you look confused…" he said in a surprisingly calm and controlled tone.

"ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU!" he screamed, before charging straight at us with a _Diamond Axe just like mine. _

I charged up at the same speed to meet him, noticing that his eyes had flashed red.

"My name is **metscatcher**,"

We slashed at eachother, and I realized we were using the exact same combat techniques. _'In the same pattern, too!' _

"Are you starting to put the puzzle pieces together yet? WE'RE CLONES!" he screamed.

"Um, WHAT?!" I shouted, before he slashed me. I fell from the air down the ground.

"You are the clone of me. You are my shadow. If I am hurt, you are hurt…." he said with a crazy grin on his face.

"You're lying…." I said. _'Not possible!'_

"Oh really?" he asked. He then took his axe, and made a small cut on his finger.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the cut when through me as well.

"But…. If something happens to you… I'M NOT EFFECTED AT ALL!" he charged straight at me and _cut off my arm right at the elbow. _

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

That was all before blackness.

~Sen~

We all watched in shock as Ninja fell unconscious, about to bleed out from the loss of his arm.

Rick charged at him, I watched as Rick got in a few minor blows before being slashed through the chest and knocked back.

Dave ran in with his budder knife only to have his knife parried and slapped away before he was stabbed, and launched away by the energy.

I raised my Creeper Sword in defense, and then charged.

That was about as much as I could remember.

~MunchingBrotato~

**EARLIER**

"Ah my servant, please go take care of our guests…" said my master.

"Of course, master," I responded.

"Go fetch the entity,"

"Right away, master," I said. _'That blackmailing pr-' _

"**I know what you're thinking," **he said.

I widened my eyes before scurrying off to fetch metscatcher.

~Ninja~

**PRESENT TIME**

I woke up to the sound of a blast.

I was sitting in a small sleeping bag in a camp in the woods.

"What happened?" I asked.

I heard Rick's voice respond with "You lost your arm, we all got pwned, and well… yeah,"

"Dayum,"

I then noticed Dave by my side and realized why. He was putting a screw on a cybernetic arm attached to _me. _

"CRAP! MY ARM! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ARM!" I shrieked.

"That metscatcher guy sliced it off…"

"Where is he now?"

"Don't know. He knocked us all out before leaving,"

"Perfect…" I muttered.

~Herobrine~

"You've done good metscatcher. That demonboy _clone _could not possibly still have the motivation to fight after learning he isn't even real. He is merely your shadow. You have done very very well!" I said.

Metscatcher grinned. "Anything for you, _uncle,"_

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm tired and don't have inspiration. I just had to get the whole cybernetic arm thing off my chest. So there, breathe it in. Anakin Skywalker reference much? Heh.**

**~Nick**


	6. Chapter 5: Oliver and Alteon

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but it's just that summer almost being over is getting in the way, plus the fact that I have YouTube and other various things to worry about. Plus, I'm leaving for 11 days soon. So yeah. **

**Chapter 5**

**Oliver and Alteon**

~?~

I watched as four people walked into our territory. One was covered in green slop and sulphur, so I couldn't tell what he looked like. The other was relatively normal. Cream skin, short cut black hair, bright blue eyes, a white t-shirt, and the t-shirt had two black boxes. One on the front and one on the back. The front having a T on nit and the back having an N on it. The letters were red. The only thing peculiar about him was his right arm. Just below his elbow, it was metal. It had 5 blue buttons on it and the rest of the metal surface was black. The next one was a skeleton in a purple cloak. Though he seemed somewhat still human. Finally, one more person. He was completely normal. In fact, he looked exactly the same as the famous Steve.

"Alteon, go meet them at the tree. Get your sword ready and be careful," I said.

"Right, I can do that," he said before hopping down, grabbing the vine, and sliding towards the tree that marked the line of our territory.

~Ninja~

As we walked in, we saw someone there. He had fair skin and neat brown hair. He had blue eyes like mine, but they were a darker shade. He was wearing armor as well, his arms had gauntlets on them. He was wearing what seemed like a mechanical chestplate that was black and blue. He had gray boots, and gray shorts. I took note of the bow strapped to his left side, and the sword on the right.

He decided to speak the second we got 3 blocks close enough to him.

"What's your business here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. We're just travelling,"

"Well you aren't getting through here,"

Rick immediately took action. "Listen buddy, we have had TWO of our homes blown UP! WE HAVE BEEN STRUGGLING TO SURVIVE WHILE WE WALKED. WE HAVE NOT GOTTEN BREAKS, AND JUST 7 HOURS AGO MY FRIEND HERE LOST HIS RIGHT ARM!" as he screamed the last few words he drew his Diamond Hoe.

The guy drew his Iron Sword and charged Rick, and as that happened, my eyes turned red. I moved faster than the speed of light, and head him pinned on a tree by the neck in 1 second.

"I uh, could've taken him on Ninja," Rick said.

"ALTEON!" I heard a voice scream. Then I felt something pierce my back. I turned around and saw an arrow in my shoulder, and on a tree was a figure with curly blonde hair, wearing the same armor as the guy who was supposedly Alteon.

"Oliver, help!" he screamed.

"NINJA, PRESS THE LEFT MOST BLUE BUTTON ON YOUR ARM!" Dave screamed.

I pressed the button, and my hand moved around. Everything twisted and turned until my arm was a cannon.

"Cool!" I said while I stared in awe.

"JUST FIRE IT!" Dave screamed.

I pressed the button again and the cannon shot out a beam of light and hit the tree, causing the armored man known as Oliver to fall. His bow landed at his side.

I drew my Diamond Axe and stepped over to him.

"Uh, hi… Heh heh," he said.

I raised my right eyebrow.

**~Brotato~**

"**Master, is my family safe?" I asked.**

"**Why of course, servant. Continue to help me carry out my plan to defeat Sky, and they will remain undisturbed," **

"**Thank you, master," I said.**

"**HAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD KNOW TRUE POWER, AND BE MASTER'S SERVANT FOR REAL!" Metscatcher screamed with a maniacal grin on his face.**

"**Shut it demon," I muttered.**

~Rick~

We were sitting by the tree, talking. Ninja was doing the talking.

"Well, we are low on resources…" Oliver said.

"We might as well travel with you," said Alteon.

Ninja gave a friendly smile and shook Oliver's hand.

"Welcome to the group,"

~Ninja~

I was walking around a temple. There were markings on the floor. _'Crystal drawings? Each one is coloured differently… There are 8,' _

I saw a person with a blue jacket on. He had curly black hair and blue eyes a darker shade than mine. The blue jacket had a white stripe just below the shoulder line. He was wearing grayish blue jeans and with a chain attached. He had grey and red shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me, and then he smiled.

Everything turned white. _'This must be a dream…'_

Der Gro_B_man….

**A/N: If your read Sucked Into Reality already, you know exactly who that guy in Ninja's dream was, but anyway, WOOHOOO!**

**~Nick**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth of Power

**A/N: Hello people. Finally updated and happily too. It is the time for an episode that does not involve a new character XD**

**Chapter 6**

**The Truth of Power**

~Rick~

We were all sleeping at our little camp in the fields. Then we heard it, shouting, and footsteps.

I woke with a start, and saw Larry and his lackeys running towards us. Something was different though, about they're _eyes. _They were glowing, purple, and they looked hungry. Larry pointed his open palm at me, and a blast of energy came out, hitting me head on.

"AGH!" I screamed. Ninja got up, he grabbed his axe and his eyes lit themselves a bright green. He charged, and Larry easily pushed him back.

Sen charged one of the lackeys, Sen held himself well with his Creeper Sword until he took a cut to the chest and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Everyone focused, they're attention on me. Larry threw his sword at me and Dave jumped in front, it landed in his chest as soon as Oliver and Alteon were put down.

"NOO!"

;LKSJR OIEURA

Urgh…

IORWE AOIW

Help…

URPOIAUWER

"Here is your power… Rick,"

~Dave~

I watched as the crystal in Rick's pocket began to glow, and as it did something amazing happened. An explosion of light came, it pushed Larry away! Rick began to glow.

"You CAN'T HAVE IT! YOU CAN'T HURT THEM!" Rick screamed. He glowed a bright purple, and he began to float. A cross appeared surrounding his torso with a core-like circular object where is chest was. The crystal flew out of his pocket, and it etched itself inside the core. It twisted like a key in a lock. Rick twitched, and glowed before he gained control, and I watched in awe as he lifted pieces of the ground into the air and threw them into Larry and his goons. He zapped purple lightning from his hands and it hit Larry.

'_Huh?' _

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I ran out of time to write. So bye! :D**

**~Nick**


	8. Chapter 7: Rag Boy

**A/N: I'm back guys! :D So here is the next chapter. I'm getting excited to write it, so no more A/N! GO GO GO!**

**Chapter 7**

**Rag Boy**

~Third POV~

This chapter begins as a young man by the age of 18 runs from a 30 year old shop owner. The young man has tanned skin and is wearing rags all over, even over his mouth so no one can see his complete face. In his hands is 4 loafs of bread, and in his small backpack is a bright glowing light blue crystal.

The man approaches a large water fountain. The merchant freezes as he notices the man pointing his hands at him. Inside this man's backpack, his crystal glows.

It slowly floats out of his backpack as a cross appears in his chest. In the middle a light blue core like object. The crystal inserts itself and turns like a key in a lock. He glows as electricity freely flows around his body, and the water rises, and the merchant screams as he runs away from the giant tidal wave chasing him.

~Rick~

I had another nightmare again. This time, I saw that Metscatcher guy standing over me and Dave. The only problem was Dave had cybernetic parts all over.

'_What the nether?' _

I turned around, and there was the rag boy again, hung on a branch. The branch was stabbed straight through his neck. I backed away in fear, and I felt a sack of meat. I turned around to find a Hawk-like man, or what was left of him, strapped to the wall. Then, the wall turned around, and there was Ninja. He had various tools and weapons strapped to a tool belt on his waste. I looked back over to wear Metscatcher was standing over me and Dave, but I was gone. I turned back to Ninja.

"**You're the last one to go, SkullZ." **he said in a demonic voice.

'_SkullZ? Who's that?"_

He took out a chainsaw and walked towards me. He backed me into a wall. I saw behind him Oliver and Alteon hung on ropes. The wall behind me disappeared, I turned around to run, but the face of the legendary Herobrine flew into me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

Then, I woke up.

~Gr8job9~

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.

I had just had a nightmare that all my friends were hung. I looked outside my tent, and saw that everyone was asleep. No one outside.

'_Good.' _I thought. I then sighed, and took out the book from under my bed.

'_Ninja's Journal…' _

I flipped to Page 42 and read:

'_Entry 42_

_MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOP, he keeps appearing in my dreams. He wears a black suit, and has no face. He looks like the old folk tale, the folk tale of Der GroBman, and it terrifies me. I was always told stories, of how children wandered into the woods without their parents permission after doing something wrong, and then they would wind up dead, killed by him. Is he coming for me? And.. My powers, going out of control. Could that be why? _

_-Ninja'_

"I don't understand…" I said to myself quietly.

That was a folk tale told by _mobs. _I'd know, being a dragon and all.

'_Rico! He'll know what to do…'_

I ran out of my tent with the journal and a backpack with some food and my sword. I headed down the path. The only thing I left behind in my tent was a small piece of paper.

'_Heading to see a friend, be back in 4 to 5 days.' –Gr8job_

~Recka~

I sat in an alley eating the bread I had stolen. It was weird that I could manipulate water like that. I found that crystal in a temple while exploring one day. My friend tried to take it, and… And it killed him. But when I tried to pick it up, it accepted me. Like I was supposed to have it. Like it knew me.

I'd watched my sisters die a few days later and something just snapped…. And then, I used those powers. So I kept the crystal. I wasn't scared at all. It allowed me to survive.

"Hey, rag boy!" said Sean. He was a giant bully, known very well for it in the town. And he always targeted the poor people, like me. "It's time again today rag boy. Follow me." he said.

He had a beating stick in his hands.

**A/N: Shorter chapter, but I felt this was a good way to end it off. So go ahead, review, tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
